


The Silent Sunrise

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Death from Old Age, Growing Old Together, How things should have happened, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, That thing that happened at Naboo didn't happen, brief mention of Qui-Gon/Mace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: They didn’t know it would be their last sunset at the lake.





	The Silent Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merry_amelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Merry for always providing comfort and support. I really haven't been well this last year, which meant no desire to write or participate in any fandom. Her recent emails and encouragement helped pull this out of my head. I couldn't have done it without her. Thank you for always being so kind, and Merry Christmas. 
> 
> As always, the mistakes are mine.

“They didn’t know it would be their last sunset at the lake.”

Qui-Gon gazed at the rising sun breaking over the horizon of the reservoir that looked upon his house. ‘After today it would be our house’ he thought. Another sign that Obi-Wan remained gone, still tied-up with the council and all it entailed, but a reminder he would arrive soon. He would no longer come and go, but continue out his moments with Qui-Gon in the cabin, by the lake where the sunsets seemed miraculous, and the sunrises blessed each day. 

Qui-Gon Jinn, who was no longer the tall majestic tree, that stood still and fearless in the breeze, but the frozen arbor that shook in the wind and stood overcome by the elements. He had just celebrated his naming day, alone, just on the outskirts of a tiny town on the planet, Alderaan. The seasons while distinct, were never too severe for those Jedi that had retired from service and needed a balm to their souls and their worn bodies. It became a place that many Jedi never knew, killed in action before the ails of age overcame them. 

Qui-Gon mused that he stopped keeping track of his age after he suffered a stroke at ninety-eight and retired from the Jedi Corps, here to the city of Drerlas. When he had awoken from his coma and could open his eyes once more, he peered up at his life-mate and spotted the fear and loneliness that lay there. It was a wake-up call to them both that time was not on their side. The thirty years between them taking its toll on their relationship, Qui-Gon no longer able to make love to his bondmate as they both wished, his body unable to cooperate with his heart. Kenobi spent his days in the Great Hall on the council. The Clone Wars had taken its toll on all the Jedi but on Obi-Wan the most. It was only won after learning that Palpatine had been the sith all along. Their padawan, Anakin, had been the one that exposed Palpatine after disparaging Qui-Gon. The sith told the boy his master was just another Jedi who deemed him unworthy of his position on the council. That he would turn on him when he learned of his relationship with Padme. Anakin could not hide such thoughts from the man who saved his mother from the harsh sands of Tatooine. He asked if they were true, and from there, they both watched as the Sith continued his sick game of hide and seek. In the end, it was love and trust that ended the War, it was a boy’s faith in his mentors. 

Qui-Gon curled into his body, as he wrapped the blanket tighter around his torso, watching the sunrise. He had so much to do today, so many things planned for the return of his padawan, his partner and most of all the other half of his soul. “It is time for us, my love,” he murmured into the force bond, the emotions sent to his bondmate, if not the words. 

Qui-Gon detected a brief embrace, a moments attention taken from the council meeting he knew him to be part of. His imp would always make time, even for the slightest squeeze, to let the older man understand his heart and mind were still with him, even when engaged in something else. It helped when waking up to an empty bed, or watching a sunset without him. 

“Good Morning, my friend.” 

The words shook Qui-Gon from his innermost thoughts and he smiled up into the eyes of his old crechmate. “Good Morning, Mace. I almost forgot you were coming to first meal this morning. I guess I was brooding.” 

“You don’t say?” The dark-skinned man chuckled and helped Qui-Gon up from the chair on the porch. “He comes home today, for good.” 

“Yes, Obi-Wan is coming home to us.” Home. That was a funny word for an active Jedi but they were no longer active in the world around them. It wasn’t about negotiations, students or wars, but about things to do for the day, books hundreds of unread books left aside for another time. It was quite a different thing to go from savior of the galaxy to doddering old fool. 

“Brooding.” Mace chuckled and pulled Qui-Gon along to the kitchen to start a pot of tea. “Since you have so much on your mind, perhaps I could make breakfast this morning?” 

“Burnt toast and bland tea, it is!” Qui-Gon settled himself at the kitchen table and smiled as his friend made himself at home. Mace had joined him in retirement several years ago after the battle of Geonosis. His injuries may not have been life-threatening, but his mind was wounded beyond repair. The psychic backlash of so many Jedi that perished that day still took a part of Mace’s soul. He no longer could tell a shatter point from reality, so here they both were, a part of the world around them, but no longer taking part. 

“I will have you know, that I make wonderful tea, you just have no taste.” 

“And the burnt toast?” Qui-Gon laughed once again, his eyes crinkling with the many years of wrinkles. 

“Well, no one can be as perfect as the Grand Master Jinn.” Mace continued making their food, not seeing Qui-Gon’s fallen face at the old title. They had lost Yoda to darkness, the sith master invading his mind just before his fall and taking the oldest Jedi Master down with him, leaving Qui-Gon Jinn as the Grandmaster of the order, a title he neither wanted nor thought he deserved. “Oh, Qui.” Mace stopped prepping the tea and pulled a chair in front of his oldest friend. 

“It’s ok, Mace, please don’t let the day be ruined by my moods.” Qui-Gon ran a hand over his cheek to consider the wetness there. “I’m just an old fool that misses his master.” 

“You know he’s still with you, even now. He earned his ‘forever sleep’, even if we miss him.” Mace took the shaking hand in his and clenched it tightly. “He would have been proud of you. You took the lead where the council was flailing at the loss of their heart and soul. You were the breath of fresh air that the council needed to bring about the changes that beat the sith and stopped a genocide.” 

“It wasn’t anything special, Mace. I listened to the force. Anyone could have done it, it should have been you.” 

Mace smirked for a moment and clenched the hand in his once more. “Those are old hurts I have put away. The council and the Jedi saw that changes needed to be made, and they selected the right person, the right man for the job. You perceived the flaws in our code and made us all understand that love, above all, is not to be avoided. It was love that changed us and loved that saved us. Anakin’s love towards Padme and his love towards you and Obi-Wan. He saved us, you saved us.” Mace choked up, knowing he should have said these things to Qui-Gon years ago. “I would have never gone against the code as it was written. I would have continued to stay the course, right into the Sith’s hands. There is nothing to forgive, old friend, it’s time to put that hurt away.” 

Qui-Gon bowed his head, hair falling in his face, in strands of pure white. He once thought to cut it, but Obi-Wan loved it falling free against his face. A place to hide away when kissing. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Mace. These last years have been so lonely.” 

“You’d weigh a thousand pounds from never leaving that porch!” They both laughed, knowing it was true, Mace encouraged Qui-Gon to still do basic Katas to help stretch his muscles and keep the pain at bay. If it had been up to Qui-Gon, he would never leave the sunset and rises of the porch, with nothing but a book and a pot of tea to keep him company. 

The two masters finished their breakfast and Mace helped Qui-Gon clean up the house in preparation of Obi-Wan’s arrival later that night. There were so many books cluttering up the tables that Mace wondered how Obi-Wan would fit within these walls. “He shouldn’t be coming home today.” 

Mace turned to see Qui-Gon’s fingers running over a holovid of him and Obi-Wan as master and apprentice. “He may not be at the age of retirement, but he deserves this rest as much as any.” 

“He’s retiring because of me. He’s leaving at the prime of his life to take care of his invalid life-mate.” 

“Brooding…” Mace couldn’t help the sigh. “Do you think so little of the man he’s become that he would sacrifice his duty to the people to just watch the sunsets with his life-mate? He’s done his job and duty to the people of the Republic, and now there is time for you both. Don’t ruin this, Qui. You deserve this. He DESERVES this.” 

“He deserves the world.” Mace let it go, knowing his friend would never see his worth, forever the old lecherous man when it came to Obi-Wan’s youth. “I had thought to make him his favorite meal tonight, and perhaps my body would cooperate just once and allow us to show our love once more.” 

“Then we shall have to visit the town and pick up the supplies. Shall we?” Mace broke off the conversation before it could move back to the morose. 

A few hours later, Mace had assisted with dropping him off and putting away the supplies needed for Obi’s homecoming. The day had seemed to drag at a snail’s pace, as Qui-Gon was eager to see his love home. Qui-Gon had put the food to simmering and sat upon the porch once again, book in hand and a blanket pulled tight around the shivering form. That is how he was found, asleep with the book nestled against the beloved chest that rose and fell in time with the light snores. 

Obi-Wan put down his luggage and leaned against the post of the porch. It had seemed like forever to get here. When in reality it had only been a few hours. The years of missed life days and anniversaries had taken their toll, but Obi-Wan swore that one day they would have a life to themselves and it was finally here. He would wake up in the arms of the man he loved and every day would be an adventure, even if only sitting on the porch, drinking tea and talking. 

Qui-Gon moved to snuggle deeper into the blankets as the wind picked up. The day was ending as the night looked to take over its watch. “My love, how I missed you.” It was but a whisper, but it made the cerulean eyes open as the smile broke. 

“Obi-love!” The deep rumble that always welcomed him home was faint this day but missed all the more. Qui-Gon moved the blankets away and tried to stand up, his body shaking and falling back to the couch once more. The frown that dawned that beloved face was too much to bear, prompting Obi-Wan to pull the man up and into his waiting arms. “I missed you, my Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan whispered through their bond and brought their lips together in the sweetest of kisses. There were no waves of passion anymore, and that was as it was supposed to be. Neither of them was children anymore, it was a steady flame, not a burning fire that came to them both. 

As the kiss ended, they stood on the porch, holding each other as if the force would intervene and take them away from the other. “Welcome home, Obi,” Qui-Gon whispered into his ear as he turned the younger master in his arms to see the beautiful sunset before them. “The planet is happy to see you, I am happy to see you.” 

“You are such a romantic fool.” Obi-Wan knows it’s true, but he can’t help when Qui-Gon acts in such a way. They both watched on as the sun faded and the moon rose. Qui leaned down and nibbled at his lover’s ear, “Supper should be ready, shall we move into our quarters, it is much too chilly this evening.” Obi-Wan helped his life-mate set the table. It was a wonderful way to start their first evening, together, forever. 

As they finished eating, Obi-Wan cleared the table, preparing to do the dishes before they retired for the night. “Leave it for tomorrow, I find I’m selfish and wish to hold you in my arms.” Qui-Gon offered his hand. 

Following his lover to the bedroom, he smiled as candles came to life before them, the shadows of the room, showing careful preparation for this evening. His master was a sentimental fool and would never change. It was there the first time they had come together and every time after. He would always strive to show Obi-Wan just how much he cared. “Let me take care of you tonight, my Obi-love.” 

Obi-Wan gasped as he was pulled tight, feeling his lover’s soft body pressed to his own. It had been so long since they had been together in this way, it was something that Obi-Wan had come to grips with so long ago, that perhaps they would never be physical again, beyond kissing. It wasn’t something he needed when the man held his soul so gently in his hands. “Qui, you don’t need to…” 

Qui cut him off as a warm soft tongue pushed into his mouth, banking the flames that had not burned in a while. Pushing back towards the bed, Qui-Gon’s legs hit the bed, and he pulled his Obi atop him, relishing in the hardness pushed against him. “I have missed you.” The words whispered as if proclaiming them loudly would disturb the moment. 

“Oh, Qui.” The moan that came next shocked them both as hands quickly divested them both of clothing, the skin to skin contact of the bond demanding they do so. It had not felt so strong since their original bonding. “I need you, Qui.” Obi-Wan whimpered as the man below him pressed the hardening length against his thigh. 

“You shall have me tonight, my love, but I am afraid you will have to do most of the work.” Qui-Gon ran his hands over his lover. Obi-Wan blushed slightly, not minding the thought at all as their bodies become one. 

After what seemed too short and on the side of forever, they both lay sated and panting, their hands entwined. “I love you, Qui-Gon Jinn.” 

Qui-Gon’s chest tightened as he spoke, “As I love you, Obi-Love.” He pulled his lover to his chest, watching as Obi-Wan listened to his favorite sound in the world, his heart beating. “Forever starts tonight,” it was whispered and neither really seemed to hear. 

In the morning, Mace walked into the house, concerned that neither man was on the porch watching the beautiful sunrise. It seemed to glow this morning with its intensity. “Obi, Qui?,” Mace called out. The house before him was quiet, no chatter over the table, the teapot still sitting cold with the night’s dishes. “Qui?” Mace moved to the bedroom and placed his hands to the door knowing what he would find within. “Obi?” the door opened, and he looked to the bed and saw nothing beneath the covers but cooling sheets.  

Mace hung his head feeling the force flow through him at the sight. Obi-Wan had truly come home, they were one with the force, where nothing could ever touch them. A single tear ran down his dark-skinned cheek as he looked out the window to the sunrise, only to see them both in a shimmering blue. No longer the aged men, but the master and a young knight with newly shorn braid, laughing and embracing. They would no longer ache, they would always have the other. 

“I will miss you, old friends.” The shadows turned toward the window and smiled back at him. Qui-Gon had lost his sadness and ache, they were both happy in the force. 

“You will join us soon, Mace. Don’t weep for us, we are together.” Qui-Gon spoke through an old lover’s bond. Mace only nodded, moving to the living room to clean up the cabin and prepare it for another. He would continue as he must, but he knew those he loved were waiting in the force when it was time. 

Mace didn’t realize it, but that was to be his last sunrise on the lake. 

  
  



End file.
